Crossroad
by MtnRon
Summary: Kim and Ron after Emotion Sickness
1. Chapter 1

This is Kim Possible Fan Fiction. Kim Possible is owned by The Walt Disney Company.

"Crossroads"

OutsideBueno Nacho:

A helicopter lands in front of Bueno Nacho. Kim and Ron get out. Kim turns to the pilot, and says "Thanks for the ride back to Middleton."

"It's the least I can do Ms. Possible after you saved my factory from burning to the ground"

"It was no big, anybody could have used that bulldozer to dig that trench."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Bueno Nacho:

Ron is just sitting in front of his nacos which were untouched, looking like he is about to fall asleep. "Ron, wake up! You haven't even touched your nacos. You're starting to scare me. You hardly said four words during the mission."

"Sorry, KP I've been having trouble sleeping." Ron's eyes start to close again.

"Ron I'm really worried about you, haven't been yourself since the moodulater."

Ron shifts in his seat uneasily, "Kim, I…." Ron is stumbling for words.

"Ron about the modulator, I…"

Ron interrupted, "Don't worry about me KP, I understand and I agree. I just need to clear my head and get some sleep."

"Let's get you home." Kim and Ron head out of Bueno Nacho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stoppable Residence:

Mrs. Stoppable greets Ron, "Honey, you feeling ok?" placing her hand on his forehead.

"I'm ok mom, I just need to get some sleep."

"Felix called looking for you, he sounded worried about you. How are things between you and Kim?"

"Mom, can you call Felix back and tell him I'll talk to him tomorrow at school. Things are ok I guess between KP and me." Ron headed up to his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim's bedroom:

Kim is lying on her bed with her face in her pillow. Kim's mom passes by Kim's room and sees Kim lying still on her bed and senses something is wrong. "Kimmy, is something wrong" asked Mrs. Possible.

"I'm worried about Ron. He hasn't been himself since the moodulators. He hardly talks and he's been having trouble sleeping"

Kim's mom enters the room and sits down next to Kim on the bed. "Kimmy, how do you feel about Ron," asked Kim's mom?

"I'm not sure mom. I've haven't really thought about Ron that way before. We've been tight for so long and we do practically everything together. I can't save the world without him. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him. I'm so confused mom."

"You know how your Father and I feel about Ron. We know it will work out for the best whatever that may be."

Kim hugs her mom and said, "Thanks mom!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Day at school:

Monique spots Kim in the hallway. "Hey Kim, Club Banana is about to bring out their new fall line tonight. I saw a couple of the outfits last night and girl they are too cool. Let's hit Club Banana after school!" Monique noticed Kim seemed a bit down. "Kim, what's wrong?" asked Monique.

"I'm worried about Ron, He seems lost since you know….the moodulator incident" replied Kim.

"Girl, I have to tell you something that Ron told me but don't tell him I told you," said Monique. While I was cleaning up the leftover trash from the Middleton Pickleworks float when he was trying to hide from you, he admitted to me that he's thought about taking your relationship to the next level."

"Really, what should I do Monique?"

"Girl, how do you feel about Ron?"

"I'm so confused right now, I'm not sure"

Monique placed a hand on Kim's shoulder, "Give Ron some space, search deep down and figure out how you truly feel and be honest with Ron, he'll understand."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Gym:

Ron and Felix are talking. "Ron man, I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself since the moodulators."

Ron confided in Felix, "My friendship with KP means everything to me and I don't want to risk our friendship if the dating thing goes bad. I told Kim it was best if we just stay friends. But I can't stop thinking about what I am giving up on. I mean Kim wouldn't have done any of those things without the moodulator right? Felix just shrugs his shoulders. "I just need to get my mind off of this."

"Hey my mom is picking up the new Zombie Mayham 4 which came out today. Come over after school and we'll play."

"Ok, thanks man."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. Please review and let me know what you think. If there is interest, I will continue the story.

AN: I've revised the text format based on feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

This is Kim Possible Fan Fiction. Kim Possible is owned by The Walt Disney Company.

Chapter 2:

In front of Ron's locker:

Kim approaches Ron's locker. "Hey Ron, are you feeling any better? Were you able to get some sleep last night?"

Ron turned to face Kim and saw a look of concern on Kim's face. "Hey KP, I guess I'm doing ok. I'm still a bit tired but I did manage to get some sleep last night." Ron tried to give Kim a reassuring smile.

"Listen Ron, can we talk after school tonight? Bueno Nacho my treat."

"KP, as much as I'd love to hang out you especially at Bueno Nacho (Rufus pops his head outside of Ron's pocket and squealed: Naco's yummy!), Felix already invited me over to his house to play Zombie Mayhem 4." Ron glanced at his feet and started to shuffle his feet. "He is trying to help me take my mind of..." Ron uneasily started to rub the back of his neck.

"Ok Ron, can you give please me a call when you get back from Felix's? I have some things I'd like to talk about.

"Sure thing KP."

Kim, glanced at the clock on the wall, "Oh Ron, we're going to be late for Barkin's class, we better get moving."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at Club Banana:

Monique and Kim are checking out the latest Club Banana fashions. Monique turns to Kim, "Kim, check out this latest Club Banana Jacket, Black is back in!" Monique noticed Kim seemed to be more upbeat than the morning but still wasn't her usual self. "Have you talked to Ron yet?"

"He already had plans with Felix to play Zombie Mayhem 4." Kim rolled her eyes. Monique just smiled. "Anyway, it gives Ron a chance to put his mind on something else."

"Hey didn't you go with them to Zombiapalooza a few months ago? You could be bonding by mashing some zombies." Monique was giggling slightly.

"It your your idea, T-J-I, remember?" Kim said slightly elbowing Monique. "I wouldn't go as far as fun but I did enjoy spending time with Ron and Felix is nice too."

"It worked didn't it? Look it's obvious you and Ron have a special connection. It's up to you and Ron to figure out where you are at in your relationship and where you both feel comfortable going. The only suggestion I can give is you both is don't try and force anything, let things come natural and be honest about how you feel. C'mon girl, let's go get some smoothies, my treat!" Monique grabbed Kim's arm and they headed to the food court.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Felix's house:

Ron raises him arms in victory, "Who's the Zombie Man now, check me out!"

Felix just smiled seeing his friend upbeat again, not mentioning the fact he let Ron win. "Another slice of pizza." Rufus grabbed another slice and started stuffing his face.

"So how are you hanging in there?"

"I dunno, I'm ok I guess. I'm suppose to call KP when I get home. I'm not sure what we are going to talk about or what I'm going to say."

Felix's mom walked into the family room and brought fresh baked cookies and two glasses of milk for Ron and Felix.

"Ron from what I can tell, you and Kim have something special. I don't know how to describe it. Remember the whole jealously thing when we started to seriously hang out together. Now I'm not saying it's necessarily means she's got a thing for you or not but I would not rule out the possibility something could work between the two of you. You both need to accept the fact the moodulators happened and move past it. I don't let the fact that I'm in a wheelchair slow me down. Continue interacting with Kim like you've always done and if something's there, let it naturally surface. If not, enjoy the special friendship you share."

Ron smiled again, "Thx man, this helps a lot."

"How about a rematch?"

"Boo-yah!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Ron's House:

Ron walks in the front door and his Dad is waiting for him. "Son, your mother and I are worried about you."

"I'm doing better Dad, Felix and I talked. I'm suppose to give Kim a call when I got home."

"Son, please have a seat. We haven't had a father-son conversation in a while" Ron takes a seat next to his Dad. "You know son, we realize you and Kim have been best friends for a long time. You hardly talk about anyone else but her. Your mother and I think the world of Kim but we don't want the two of you to try and rush into anything. Your mother and I firmly believe if it was meant to be it will happen and if it wasn't it won't. Don't try and rush into a relationship."

"Dad, don't worry about it. I plan on taking things slow and not rushing into things with Kim. I know I got to stop focusing on what happened that day."

"Well good son, glad we had this talk." Ron got up and headed upstairs. Mr. Stoppable started scratching the back of his head wondering what he and Felix talked about.

Ron went up into his Ron and closed the door. He picked up the phone and hit the speed dial for Kim. Kim answered the phone, "Hey Ron, how are you doing?"

"Better KP. Felix and I got to talking. I'm focusing too much on what happened with the moodulators. I don't know what affect the moodulators had on you but I know your friendship means more to me than anything. Don't worry about what you did or said that day. We'll be ok. If something else happens between us, great. If not, I know I will always cherish our friendship."

"Ron, your friendship means the world to me as well. I still feel bad about what happened. I'm so sorry about how you've been feeling these last couple weeks. I still not quite sure what to make of what happened that day. I'm not sure how I feel at the moment but I've missed you these last few weeks. Yes, we've spent time together, gone on missions but it hasn't been the same. I just don't know if…"

"Let me stop you there, KP. Don't worry about it. We will just take it a step at a time, OK? Best Friends Forever?" Ron smiled to himself.

"Best Friends Forever!" Kim responded with a smile feeling relief about what Ron had just told her. "Meet me at my house in the morning to walk to school?"

"Sure thing, KP. Have a good night."

"You too Ron."


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning Ron knocks on the door. Mrs. Possible answers the door. "Good Morning Mrs. Dr. P"

"Hello Ron, you're just in time for breakfast. Kimmie's sitting at the table, go have a seat."

"Thanks" Ron said smiling and he walked into house.

Mrs. Possible glanced at Ron as he walked toward the kitchen and sighed to herself. She had been absolutely thrilled when she thought Kim and Ron were dating. She was still holding out hope that something would develop between the two of them.

Kim strolled into the kitchen and sat down next to Kim, "Morning KP." He had his usual goofy smile on his face.

"Ron, good morning to you too" Kim said smiling. She was glad to see Ron acting like his usual self. "You're just in time for breakfast, Mom made pancakes."

Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket, "Yummy, pancakes" Rufus squealed.

Mrs. Possible walked into the kitchen to start serving up breakfast. She had a grin on her face. Kim noticed the grin. "Mom, what are you grinning at?"

"Oh, nothing Kimmy." She was in fact happy to see things return back to normal between Ron and Kim. Ron hadn't been hanging around the Possible house anywhere near what he usually does the last couple weeks. Ron practically lives at the Possible house as much time as he spends there.

Kim gave her mom a suspicious glance and then looked over at Ron who just shrugged his shoulders. After they finished breakfast they headed toward school.

As they walked, Kim felt a sense of normalcy return. Her relationship with Ron seemed to be back to normal. She had been really worried about Ron. Although she had yet to address what she had talked to Monique about searching her feelings and figuring out how she truly feels. At the moment, she was just glad to have Ron by her side as usual and not feel awkward. Ron on the other hand regularly spendt time thinking about what had happened and what he should do if anything. Does he care for Kim more than just as a friend? However, since his talk with Felix, he didn't let himself dwell in it very long so he wouldn't bring himself or Kim down. But it was something that was still fresh in his mind and needed to eventually be handled.

-

Meanwhile in Drakken's Lair, Shego returned and dropped a bunch of bunch of parts off on Dragon's desk. "Here you go Doctor D." She turned to sit in her chair and picked up her favorite magazine and started reading.

"Excellent Shego. Finally I have the parts to build my DrakkForce….Shego? Shego?" Drakken turned around and saw Shego reading her magazine not paying attention. "Shego, don't you want to hear about my new evil invention?"

Shego didn't look up from her magazine at all. "Just build the stupid thing already, I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

Shego just ignored Drakken. "Fine, I'll just built it myself." Dragon grumbled. He hated only being able to gloat to himself.

-

When they got to school Kim opened her locker, Wade popped on the screen. "Hey if you two need a few minutes alone I can call back in a few minutes." Wade started laughing.

Kim wasn't amused. "So not funny Wade. Tell me there is more to this call?"

"Sorry, couldn't resist. I've gotten reports that Shego has stolen a variety of parts. I'm looking at the parts to try and figure out what they are trying to build. They must be up to something. I will let you know what I find."

"Thanks Wade."

"You two can get back to kissing now." Wade started laughing again.

Kim started turning red, "Wade!"

"Gotta go, bye." Wade disappeared from the screen.

Ron just grinned at Kim.

"What are you grinning at" asked Kim?

"Somebody's tweaked again."

"I am so not tweaked. Let's get to class." Kim grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him toward their first class."

-

After school at Cheerleading practice Bonnie was her usual charming self. "Oh look, Kim had stopped chasing the mascot around the school long enough so we can practice. Kim we're waiting."

Kim just groaned. "Very funny Bonnie."

-

Later that night, Ron's kimmunicator started ringing. Wade had gotten Ron his own Kimmunicator after they last misplaced Kim's at Dr. Bortel's lab.

"Hey Wade, Kim not answering or something" Ron asked as he yawned?

"No actually I wanted to talk to you. I've been doing some research about Dr. Bortel's moodulators. Do you want to know what effects the moodulators had on Kim? I can tell you what I find, that is if you want to know?"

Ron was stared blankly at the screen. This was his chance to find out if the crush was purely artificial or partially a part of Kim's subconscious. But did he really want to know?


	4. Chapter 4

Crossroads Chapter 4:

Ron sat there staring at kimmunicator. _Do I really want to know? What if it was purely artificial? What if Kim really does feel something for me? What would I do?_

"Ron?"

"Sorry Wade." Ron let out a deep sigh. "Ok Wade, I want to know."

"I've scanned the chip that was attached to Kim as well as talked to Dr. Bortel. The chips themselves don't generate emotions themselves. However, it would make somebody do something they thought about but consciously chose not to do. To put it simply, its like a magnifier. Now I will let you draw your own conclusions about what happened with Kim. But I do want to emphasize that we humans run through a lot of emotions and we consciously choose which ones we listen too, nurture or suppress. Wade, out."

Ron set the communicator down and laid down on his bed, putting his hands behind his head. _What does this mean? Kim's thought about dating me. So what? You've thought about dating her as well and you chose not to pursue it. It appears she has made the same choice. But that was before the moodulators. Now I know she has at least thought about taking the next step. But does she want to take the next step? She wanted to remain friends like you did. Why am I so scared? Why is Kim so scared? Am I overanalyzing this? My head hurts from all this thinking. Remember your talk with Felix. You don't want to think about this too much and let yourself get down again. Oh, man. _Ron looked up at the clock. It was 11PM. _Oh, man I got to get to sleep. But my mind is churning a million miles an hour. Man, all this thinking is hard work. How does KP do it all the time? _Ron got up and get ready for bed.

xxxxxx

Next morning, Ron shows up at the Possible house as usual to walk to school with Kim. Ron slept better than he had thought he would be he was still a bit pre-occupied with what Wade had told him last night. As they were walking to school, Kim noticed Ron was fairly quiet this morning. _I hope he's not having trouble sleeping again._ "Ron something bothering you? You have trouble sleeping again?"

"Nah, KP I slept fine last night. Just kind ofthinking about what's happened last couple weeks but don't worry about the Ronster. I'm not letting it get me down." Ron grinned his goofy smile at Kim.

Kim felt better when she saw Ron's trademark grin. _Well Ron's dealing with what happened, what about you possible? You haven't thought about what Monique told you? You can't avoid it forever. Sooner or later your going to have to face it and figure out how you feel. Ok fine, I'll deal with it starting this afternoon. Ron and Felix are suppose to shoot some hoops this afternoon. I can go visit Dr. Bortel._

xxxxxx

After school, Ron asked Kim, "Hey KP you want to shoot some hoops with me and wheel man?"

"Thanks Ron but I'll pass."

"Suit yourself. Hey, we are going to hit Bueno Nacho afterwards for some grub, you interested?"

"Sure, Bueno Nacho afterward sounds great."

Kim went by Dr. Bortel's lab. "Dr. Bortel, I need to know what your moodulators do and how it affected me."

"Your friend, Wade I think his name was already asked me about it. I thought he was asking for you? I can explain it again if you like?"

_Wade asked about the moodulators? Did Ron ask him to? I have to talk to Wade._ "Sorry to bother you again Dr. Bortel. I will take to Wade."

"Suit yourself."

Kim walked out and pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, you researched the moodulators, why didn't you tell me? Did Ron ask you to? What did you find?"

Wade put his hands up in front of him. "Whoa Kim, one question at a time. I wasn't sure you wanted to know. I was curious to know how it worked. No, Ron did not put me up to this. Do you really want to know?"

Wade proceeded to explain to Kim the same thing he had told Ron about what he found from his scans and from his chat with Dr. Bortel. Kim blinked a few times. _I have to admit I've thought about what it would be like to date Ron. I also have to admit I was feeling jealous of Zita when she and Ron were going out. But Ron was the one that wanted to break up with me at the Middleton Days. But you saw how he been past couple weeks. He is clearly still thinking about it. What do I do? How do I feel._

"Ah Kim?"

"What Wade?"

"Youzoned out there for a second."

Kim looked at the time displayed on the kimmunicator. "Sorry about that Wade, I'm suppose to meet Ron and Felix at Bueno Nacho in 15 minutes, I got to jet. Thanks Wade." Wade waved goodbye and Kim shut off the kimmunicator and headed toward Bueno Nacho.

xxxxxx

When Kim arrived at Bueno Nacho Ron and Felix were already sitting in their usual booth bantering bath at forth.

"You thought you could bring that weak stuff into my house?"

"Weak stuff? Ahem, who won the game?"

Kim just rolled her eyes, _Boys and Sports._ "Hey guys, how was game?"

Felix raised his hand victoriously and started pumping his left hand "Woo Woo Woo"

"Hey KP, Felix and I are thinking about some video gameage after nacos. You interested?"

"Ron, actually I was kind of hoping we could talk afterward." Kim looked over at Felix. "Sorry Felix, but its pretty important."

Felix just smiled, having a pretty good idea of what they were going to talk about. "No problem at all. I can spare Ron the embarrassment of another defeat fortonight."

"I hope you get some practice in tonight cause you're gonna need it" retorted Ron as he smiled.

Felix suddenly started pulling away from the table, "I just remembered my Mom wanted me home for dinner."

Kim smiled and mouthed "Thank you" to Felix. She knew Felix was bowing out to give Kim and Ron some privacy.


	5. Chapter 5

Crossroads Chapter 5:

* * *

"Ron, can we take a walk and talk?"

"Sure KP, but not before we eat right?"

Kim just smiled. "Of course not Ron."

Ron got up to order. "KP, what do you want?"

"I'll take a chimurrito, no beans please."

"One chimurrito combo coming right up."

After they ate, they strolled through Middleton Park. They found an empty park bench and sat down. "So KP, what did you want to talk to the Ronster about?"

"It's about the moodulators."

"What about them KP?"

"Ron, I visited Dr. Bortel to found out what affect the moodulators had on me."

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"KP, Wade told me to what he found out about the moodulators."

"So, what do we do from here?"

"I've been struggling with that one myself. I keep asking myself the same question. Would you have ever kissed me on your own without the moodulators?" Ron was getting a bit nervous.

Kim was too. "I've been asking myself the same question and to be honest Ron, I just don't know."

Ron nodded his head. "That is the same conclusion I keep coming to."

"I don't want things to be awkward between us Ron."

"Neither do I KP."

Just then Ron and Kim recognized a couple that walked by. They went to Middleton High. Kim and Ron overheard them talk about the Spirit which was a week away.

Ron just watched them walk by lost in his thoughts. _That could be Kim and me if I wasn't so scared._ He looked at Kim who just smiled at him. _It's now or never Ron._ "KP. I was wondering…"

"Wondering what Ron?"

_C'mon, you can do this. _Ron took a deep breath, "KP, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Spirit Dance."

"Yes Ron, we already agreed to go together remember?"

Ron nervously shuffled his feet. "Uh, I meant would you like to go to the dance as my date."

"Date?" Kim looked a bit stunned at the question.

Ron quickly backed off, "Listen, KP I didn't mean to put you on the spot. Please forget I even asked it."

Kim looked at Ron. _Ron's a standup guy and is always there for you. He's actually pretty cute too. How will you know if you don't give him a chance? _A smile crept up on Kim's face. She reached over and took Ron's hand. "Ron, I'd love to be your date to the dance?"

Ron smiled brightly. "You really mean that KP?"

Kim nodded.

Ron stood up and shouted "Boo-Yah!"

Kim turned red. "Ron you don't have to draw everyone's attention to us."

Ron sat back down. "Sorry KP."

* * *

Later that evening at the Possible Residence, Kim walked in. Mr. Possible was clearing the table and putting things away as Mrs. Possible loaded the dish washer.

"Mom, Dad I'm home."

Mr. and Mrs. Possible noticed Kim was in a pretty good mood. Mrs. Possible turned to her daughter. "Kimmie, you seem to be in a good mood."

"Ron asked me to be his date to the Spirit Dance."

Mrs. Possible nearly dropped the plate she was about to set in the dish washer. She dried her hands, took off her apron and walked over to Kim. "Honey, that is great news. I'm glad you and Ron got past the moodulators."

Mr. Possible raised his eye brow. "So Ronald is going to be your date to the Spirit Dance? Do you know roughly how tall he is and about how much he weighs?"

Mrs. Possible elbowed Mr. Possible. "Stop it. I know you're happy about this."

"Sorry dear."

* * *

Next day at school, Kim was in front of her locker looking at Club Banana's fall catalog. Monique walked by and noticed the Club Banana catalog. "Girl, are you going to buy the new fall jacket?"

Kim turned the catalog toward Monique and showed her the pages she was looking at. "Hey Monique, I was actually looking at their selection of fall formal dresses."

Monique's eyes lit up. "Somebody asked you to the Spirit Dance. Spill girl, who?"

"Ron!"

Monique just about fell over. "Kim I am so happy for you two. Have you picked out your dress?"

Kim pointed to several of the dresses that she was considering.

"Girlfriend, you and me at Club Banana after school. We are going to find you the perfect dress that is going to knock Ron's socks off. Plus you can use my Club Banana employee discount."

"Great Monique."

* * *

Meanwhile in Dr. Drakken's lair:

"Shego, DrakkForce 4 is complete."

Shego didn't look up from her magazine. "Good for you."

"Shego, don't you want to know what it does?"

"Not really but your going to tell me anyway."

"This is my greatest invention yet."

Shego rolled her eyes. _How many times have I heard that before?_

"Shego?"

Shego sighed and set down her magazine. "Fine, what does it do?"

DrakkForce 4 after being launched into orbit will emit an ultra high frequency sonic wave. It will distrupt communications worldwide. You want your cell phones, televisions and radios to work, talk to the Doctor.

Shego shook her head. "Oh goody."


	6. chapter 6

Crossroads Chapter 6:

* * *

Kim and Monique are at Club Banana looking at dresses.

"Oh, girl this would look dynamite on you."

Kim took and dress and went into the changing room. She came back out to Monique.

"Think Ron will like it?"

Monique smiled. "You'll have to pry Ron's jaw off the floor."

Kim giggled and went back to change back out of the dress. Kim paid for the dress and the two girls went to the food court for smoothies.

"So when did Ron ask you? Was he a nervous wreck?"

"Well it was yesterday evening after Bueno Nacho. I wanted to talk things over with Ron so we took a stroll through Middleton Park. Ron asked me while we were walking. Actually Monique, Ron held it together pretty good."

* * *

Back at Ron's house Ron was nervously pacing back and forth in the living room. He appeared deep in thought. He Mom noticed this. "Honey, is something the matter?"

"Mom, I asked Kim to the Spirit Dance."

Mrs. Stoppable's eyes lit up in anticipation. "And?"

"She said yes."

Mrs. Stoppable ran over and gave Ron a hug. "I'm so happy you and Kim are finally giving each other a chance. So why are you pacing back and forth? I would have thought you'd be excited?"

"I'm nervous Mom. I want everything to be perfect. I don't want to screw this up."

"Oh honey, relax. Everything will be just fine. I'll call tomorrow morning and we'll make an appointment to get your tuxedo fitted."

* * *

The next day at school the planning committee for the Spirit Dance met for the last time to finalize everything. Bonnie was being her usual charming self. "Why is Kim in charge of the committee again? Last year she didn't even show up for the dance. I on the other hand got Smash Mouth to perform."

"Bonnie, I was elected chairperson. Who do you have lined up to perform this year?"

Bonnie folded her arms. "Hmmmpf!"

"Besides, this year will be the best spirit dance ever. I will personally see to that."

"Don't tell me you're going stag with your sidekick."

"Bonnie, Ron is not a sidekick. For your information, yes I will be going to the dance with Ron. He is my date." Everyone on the committee other than Bonnie smiled.

"It looks like Kim's willing to settle for the bottom of the barrel. Is this the person we want in charge of our final spirit dance? Somebody willing to settle for the first thing she can get?"

Kim was about to hit the roof but she held it together. "Bonnie, Ron is twice the man of whichever slug you conned into going the dance with you."

"Please Kim, get real." Bonnie turned to the other members of the committee thinking they would be on her side. They were all frowning at her. "Well Kim it looks like you got the committee eating out of your palm like you do that loser. Fine, do whatever I don't care. I quit." Bonnie got up and walked out.

Bonnie left and slammed the gym door on her way out. Everyone else was happy for Kim. They all thought that Kim and Ron were cute together and were happy to see them finally getting together.

* * *

The evening before the spirit dance, the kimmunicator went off. "Wade, what's the sitch?" 

"Drakken's up to something. Global Justice satellites detected he just launched something into orbit. I am trying to analyze what it does. It may not be till it reaches orbit and starts operating before I can figure out what it does."

"When will it reach geosynchronous orbit?"

"Some time tomorrow afternoon."

"Wade, tomorrow is the Spirit Dance, our first official date."

"Sorry Kim, I will see if I can figure out what it does well before the dance. I will try to disable it using one of Global Justice's satellites. I will check to see if their satellites are in range. I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks, Wade."

* * *

The day of the dance, Kim and Ron were decorating the gym for the dance. Kim smiled as she saw all her hard working coming together. _The gym is going to look fantastic. _She noticed Ron was quiet. "Ron, you're awfully quiet. Are you feeling ok? You're not having second thoughts about going to the dance with me are you?"

"No, KP I've been looking forward to tonight. I'm just nervous that's all. I just want everything to be perfect. I don't want to embarrass you in front of everybody by doing something stupid like tripping."

Kim walked over the Ron and smiled. "Ron, you could never embarrass me. Relax, everything will be fine."

Suddenly the kimmunicator went off. "Wade, please tell me your calling to give Ron and me a hard time about going to the dance."

"Sorry Kim, but I got some bad news. Drakken's satellite appears to carry communications jamming equipment. It will reach geosynchronous orbit in an hour. I got Global Justice scrambling their satellites for intercept but it will take two hours to get in range. If it's capable of powering up and firing in less than an hour, it could disable the Global Justice satellites before they can destroy it."

"Options, Wade."

"I am working on that now."

"Please let it be a dud so Ron and I can go to the dance."

"I'll keep you posted Kim. If I can disable it I will."

"Thanks Wade, you rock!"

* * *

Back at Drakken's lair Drakken was preparing to enable the communications jamming equipment. "Excellent, DrakkForce 4 will be operational in less than an hour. Then the world's communications systems will be at my mercy." Drakken brakes into his evil laugh. Shego just rolled her eyes. "If your contraption works."

"What do you mean if? This is my greatest invention yet. I purposely chose a far orbit. The global justice satellites won't get in range in time before I flip the switch."

An hour later the ready indicator on his control panel lit up. An evil grin appeared on Drakken's face. "The time has come Shego. Which region of the world should I disrupt first? I believe Europe should be coming into target now."

Drakken pushed the button to initiate the jamming signal. "Europe will bow to me if they want their communication systems restored. Let me widen the beam, I should be able to get most of Europe." The satellite wasn't responding. Drakken kept hitting the button. "What's happening? DrakkForce 4 isn't responding."

"Dr. D. you did make sure you developed a special frequency the satellite communications operated on so you didn't jam yourself right?"

"Drakken turned bright red. Well Shego, it's been a long day, I think I'm going to call it a night."

"You've lost control of your own satellite?" Shego smacked herself in the head.

* * *

Kim walked in the door of her house. Mrs. Possible was waiting. "Let's get you dressed Kimmy."

Just as Kim was following her Mom up the stairs to her room the kimmunicator went off.

"Wade, please tell me you managed to disable it."

"Kim, we got a major problem. Drakken's satellite has gone berserk. The interference beam is constantly moving. It's almost as if Drakken's lost control of it. Currently various parts of Europe and Asia are being affected. Fortunately, its orbit control thrusters appear to be stable. I don't believe Drakken has control over it to move it over North America. However due to its orbit, the beam would interfere with any attempts to get any existing GJ Satellite in range to destroy it. We need to come at it with a space vehicle from a particular angle and destroy it. The only thing we have that is capable of the maneuver we need is your Dad's experimental space jet. Think we can get Fredrick to help us out again? I can download the approach vectors directly to the navigation computer."

"I don't think that will be a problem."

"I'll call your Dad at the Space Center to make arrangements."

"Hurry, I think he's about to leave to make it home in time to see me off to the dance. Uh oh, I need to call Ron and tell him I won't make it to the dance."

Kim hung up with Wade. She beeped Ron. "Hey Kim, you didn't change your mind now did you?"

"Ron, I am so sorry but I'm not going to make the dance. Drakken's launched a communications jamming satellite and its gone berserk. Fredrick and I will take Dad's space jet to intercept and destroy it."

Ron looked sad. "Why did Drakken have to do this tonight? I have our whole night planned out. Things were suppose to be perfect."

"I plan on making Drakken pay for the both of us when we see him next. We'll make this up, I promise. I got to run to the space center. I'll call you from the ship. Bye Ron, we'll do something special when I get back."

"Bye KP, you be careful."

* * *

Kim arrived at the Space Center to her awaiting Dad and Fredrick who was already suited up. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her. "Wait for me, I'm coming."

She turned around to see Ron in his mission clothes. "We will dance on the jet if we have to but we are going to have our first official date dance tonight."

"Ron!"


	7. Leaving on a Jet Plane

"Leaving on a Jet Plane"

* * *

"Ronald, there will be no hanky panky on my ship."

Both Kim and Ron turned bright red. "Daddy!"

Fredrick started typing on his wrist mounted keyboard. "Fredrick happy to see Ron again."

Ron walked over to Fredrick and rubbed the top of his head. "Good to see you again buddy."

"Kimmie, the coordinates have been downloaded to the ship's computer. You're all set to go. Be careful."

Kim, Ron and Fredrick boarded the space jet and took off. Fredrick was piloting the controls. The followed the approach vectors that Wade had downloaded into the ship's computer. As they approached Kim opened the dock doors and elevated the laser cannon from the dock bay. Dr. Drakken's satellite had decayed from its obit slightly and Wade was feeding in the new vectors into the computer. There was a slight problem however. Because of the decaying orbit pieces from the satellite after the laser destroys it might come hurling towards the ship. Fredrick was an accomplished pilot so avoiding them wasn't too big a concern. Fredrick stopped the shuttle the furthest they could remain and still have a clean shot on the satellite. Kim armed the laser and fired on Drakken's satellite. It sustained a direct hit but something unexpected happened. Part of the beam got reflected directly back at the ship. Fredrick had zero time to react. Fredrick initiated a systems wide check and everything came back ok.

They were in touch with Dr. Possible back at the Space Center. Dr. Possible told them they would have to do a spacewalk to check the exterior of the shuttle for damage. Any serious damage would have to be repaired before they could attempt re-entry back into the Earth's atmosphere. They could dock at the space center for repairs if necessary. Mr. Possible was worried but he tried his best to mask it while he talked. Kim knowing her Father all too well could tell he was worried but she assured him they would be fine. Kim and Ron suited up and attached themselves to a safety line that was securely attached to a wench in the shuttle bay. Fredrick operated the wench and Kim and Ron using jet packs propelled themselves out of the docking bay. Ron had some initial difficulty figuring out the controls but he was anchored to Kim so he wasn't in danger of drifting away from the shuttle.

Ron stopped for a second and took in the breathtaking few of the Earth from space. "KP."

"Something the matter Ron?"

"No KP, come over here for a second."

"Ron, we don't have time to play around. We need the check the shuttle for damage."

"KP, this will only take a second. Please?"

"Ok, Ron"

Kim made her way next to Ron. "What is it?"

"Look!" Ron pointed at the magnificent view of the earth. Kim's eyes lit up and a smile sweep across her face. "It's beautiful."

Ron took Kim's hand and said, "Sometimes you got to stop and smell the roses. This is what we fight so hard to protect from the villains."

"Thanks Ron, now let's check and shuttle and go home." Ron followed Kim to the hull of the shuttle and they began to check for damage. The heat shields are super strong designed to withstand the intense heat of the atmosphere during re-entry. They found darkened area where it looks like the laser hit. There appeared to be only a very small amount of damage with some scratching of the outer skin. Kim took out her kimmunicator and scanned the damaged area. She radioed Fredrick and asked him to patch the helmet headset to Wade. She sent Wade the scan from the kimmunicator and he said there was some light damage to the exterior skin but the integrity of the heat shields were still in tact. Wade spoke with Mr. Possible during his analysis and Mr. Possbile concurred the integrity of the outer hull of his ship was still in tact but still he was uncomfortable that his Kimmie-cub would be riding it down back to earth.

Kim and Ron re-entered the cargo bay and closed the outer doors. Once the cargo area was re-pressurized they took off the spacewalk suits and re-joined Fredrick in the cockpit area. Ron looked at his watch. "KP, looks like we are missing the dance."

"Yes, I figured we would." Kim smiled and said, "There will be other dances." Kim noticed Ron had his backpack with him.

"Ron, what's with the backpack?"

Ron smiled and set it down and took out his MP3 player and a battery powered speaker system. He shuffled to the dance mix he had created and pressed play. He stood up straight, bowed and offered his hand to Kim. "May I have this dance?" Kim smiled, curtseyed and took Ron's hand. As Fredrick worked with Wade and Mr. Possible on the re-entry vectors Kim and Ron danced.

Midway through the 4th song, Fredrick let them know they were ready to begin re-entry. Ron put his stuff away and they sat in their chairs and buckled in. Mrs. Possible had come down to the space center when she heard the shuttle got hit by the laser. Mr. Possible was a nervous wreck worrying about his Kimmie-cub. Mrs. Possible reassured her husband. "Honey, you built it using many more layers of shielding than you had to. Kimmie will be fine." The shuttle touched down safely without incident.


End file.
